1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising apparatus for adjusting intervertebral disc and articulations clearances which provides for relaxed adjustment of clearances of intervertebral and disc articulations by evenly massaging the lumbus the abdomen, intervertebral disc regions and the articulations such as the cervical vertebra, thoracic vertebra, and lumbar vertebra regions of the human body by rotation of ratatable rollers having a plurality of protrusions disposed on the outer surface thereof. The rollers are disposed in a main frame in an inclined position which may be adjusted so that a person lies on the main frame such as a couch or a therapeutic bed.
The exercising apparatus provides thereapeutic excercise for the following diseases: herniated inter vertebra disc (H.I.V.D.), neck and arm. pain, bruised muscles, post operative pain, post traumatic conditions of the spine, sprain and strain disorders causing pain and stiffness, hip and knee joint stiffness, muscular atrophy, lumbar lordosis, meuritis, frozen shoulder and tennis elbow, degenerated arthritis, parkinsonism, postural abnormalities, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of treating apparatuses or massaging apparatuses which are known in the art which retract by utilizing retractors for herniated intervertebral discs and which massage desired regions of the human body. However, such apparatuses require a user's assistant.
Recently, there are improved types of massaging apparatus which are well known in the art and which are structured with a plurality of rollers disposed on the inner surface of a main frame operated by use of the hands or feet of the user. However, the user cannot massage the whole body in a reclined state on the frame since the user must move his own body. Furthermore, such massaging apparatuses cannot adjust the intervertebral disc and articulations clearances.
Korean Utility Model publication No. 3078/1986 (published Nov. 8, 1986) discloses an apparatus for rubbing all of the human body which comprises a tetragonal frame for producing resilience by utilizing a spring which is secured to one end of a main frame of the apparatus. However, since a plate for producing resilience by utilizing the spring is elastically connected to the spring disposed on an inner part of the main frame, the user has to kick the plate continuously while lying on the rollers disposed on the inner part of the main frame. Furthermore, such apparatus is provided with the resilient force produced by kicking the plate through the use of the user's foot so that the user becomes tired immediately and may stop the operation of the apparatus. Therefore, optimum treatment and massage cannot be expected from such an apparatus. Also, the apparatus does not disclose the use of a means for adjusting the inclination angle depending on the personal weight of the user.